


Locked Out

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, just a cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://team-lads-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/post/117721573014/oddly-specific-aus-i-need">THESE PROMPTS.</a> <br/>Michael and Gavin are both kicked out of their dorms because of their horny roommates. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Finals are almost done for me, and then I shall be finishing up Where I Belong. So please, enjoy this little drabble and have patience. Love you all!

It was nearing ten thirty on a Thursday night, and Michael had just gotten off his shift at a local fast food place near campus. He was tired, disgruntled, and more than ready to get the smell of french fries and grease out of his hair and skin. Normally he loved his job, not minding that he could feel the oil clogging his pores during every shift or the fact that he was guaranteed to deal with at least two screaming children and one haughty middle-aged adult who sneered down at him like he was the grime on the bottom of their feet whenever they asked for extra ketchup.

Tonight, though, was a little bit different.

Two people called in sick, his manager was being more than a total bitch, yelling at him for every small thing - “MIchael, there’s a puddle of water, go get a mop”, “Michael will you please just give the screaming brat in the corner another toy so they’ll shut up already”, “Michael, you burnt the fries again” - and if one more sorority girl came in and asked him in a stupid voice what they had that was fat free and sugar free, he was probably going to lose his damn mind.

Since the place wasn’t far from his dorm, he always walked back by himself, sure to keep an eye out for anything that may seem sketchy. He wasn’t exactly a scrawny guy but he didn’t think he could handle getting jumped in the middle of the night.

He made it safely back to his building and took the stairs to the fourth floor where his room was. When he got to the door, he stuck his key in the lock and turned, barely making it in the room before his roommate, Miles, yelled at him to get out and threw a pillow at his face. A flash of bare skin and more of Miles than he ever cared to see was all it took for him to slam the door and slide down the wall, desperately wanting to scrub the image out of his mind. He made a note, though, to make a subtle joke later when he least expected it.

“God damn it,” he muttered to himself. He had an early class in the morning and all he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Miles. **Can you not do this somewhere else, man? I’m tired and I’ve got an early class tomorrow!**

He waited, but no reply came. All he could hear were some thumps, giggles, and a well placed moan through the thin dorm walls. A scrawny guy came walking down the hall, stopping in front of the room directly from his own. He had messy hair, a long nose, and sleepy eyes. He carried a backpack that seemed to be filled with heavy textbooks.

“Locked out?” he asked Michael, motioning to his door.

“Might as well be,” he grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. Miles chose that moment to yell, _Oh god,_ really loudly, causing Michael to groan and the guy to stifle giggles behind the palm of his hand.

“ _Oh,_ ” he said knowingly. “You want to crash in my room tonight? My roommate is supposed to be gone, visiting his girlfriend. He probably won’t be back tonight.” He unlocked the door and opened it, barely even getting a foot inside before a loud, “Gavin, what the fuck are you doing, get _out,_ ” and “Oh my god, Ray, I thought you said he wouldn’t be back for hours,” echoed in the hallway. Gavin hastily shut the door and mimicked Michael, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

“Guess that plan’s out,” Gavin joked, sighing as he rubbed his tired eyes. “I’ve been studying since about five, only took a break to grab some food. Take my advice and don’t major in physics. You’ll regret everything.” His accented voice was pleasant to Michael’s ears, calming some of the anger and exhaustion that bubbled up inside of him.

“Nah, my focus is more towards computers. Editing, animation, technical stuff and all that,” Michael told him, pulling out his phone to send more texts to Miles. “At the very least he could let me have my pajamas, phone charger, and books for tomorrow and I’d go crash in my friend Kdin’s room. He’s got a huge room and no roommate.”

“So what’s your name?” asked Gavin, looking at Michael. “I mean I know I’ve seen you come and go from your room and stuff but I never really asked.”

“Oh, I’m Michael, it’s nice to meet you Gavin,” Michael smiled at him.

“So you work at the burger place across from campus?” Michael nodded. “I’ve been there a few times, the food’s not terrible.”

“Just don’t ask how we make the burgers,” Michael half-joked. “I’ve worked there for about a year, and after the first month I couldn’t stand to eat any of their food anymore. Only time I’ll eat a burger is if it’s at an actual restaurant or cooked on a grill outside by somebody. I haven’t had a good hamburger in months.”

“I worked at an Italian place back home, and the food was really good. We were allowed a free meal if we worked a certain number of hours, and I always got something different. I think I tried the entire menu before I came to college,” Gavin laughed, remembering. “I don’t think it’s possible to get tired of pasta.”

“I’m originally from New Jersey, and we have great food,” Michael recalled. “Man, what I wouldn’t give for some real food instead of this crap they serve us here.”

“So if you’re all the way from New Jersey, why are you here in Texas?”

“There’s more opportunities here for people with degrees dealing with computers. Editing jobs, animation, even IT. My final semester I’ll be doing an internship with a company here, and then hopefully I’ll end up with a well paying job. That’s the plan, anyway.” Michael cleared his throat. “What about you? Why physics?”

Gavin laughed. “My mom wanted me to get a degree in something that might end with a well paying job, and science fields usually have those kinds of jobs. I’m really interested in cameras, though, particularly slow motion stuff.” He pulled out his phone and tapped it a few times, bringing up a video. He crawled over towards Michael and handed him the phone. On screen was Gavin and a taller, dark-haired man. “That’s Dan, my best friend from back home.” Gavin took a baseball bat to a bunch of glassware setting on a table and the two played it back in super slow motion.

“Wow, that’s really cool, “  Michael said in awe. “You can see each individual piece and see each piece shatter when you hit it.”

“That’s why I like it so much. You see so much more when it’s slowed down.” Their shoulders were touching and Michael was hyper-aware of Gavin’s faint cologne and the fact that he probably smelled like Eau de Grease.

“Maybe you could film you roommate having sex and slow it down for him,” Michael joked. “Maybe he won’t lock you out of your dorm next time.”

Gavin frowned. “Why are we letting them keep us out? It’s not like we haven’t seen two people having sex before.” He stood abruptly and held out a hand to Michael, who gladly took it as he stood up. “We’re going to grab our essentials and you can call Kdin and make sure it’s okay if we crash with him tonight.”

“But-” Gavin put his hands on Michael’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. _His eyes are nice, really blue,_ he thought.

“No buts, Michael. These are our rooms, too. On the count of three.” Michael nodded and waited as Gavin picked up his backpack. Each man faced their respective rooms. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”  
Michael barged into the room, ignoring the angry Miles and the screaming, dark haired girl that was currently hiding underneath the covers of Miles’s very narrow bed. He quickly grabbed his pajamas, a change of clothes, his backpack and textbooks, and his toothbrush and ran out as quickly as he came. He heard similar screaming from Gavin’s room before the man appeared, out of breath but seemingly victorious.

“You good?” Gavin asked, nodding at him.

“Yeah, that was relatively painless,” he laughed. He pulled out his phone and dialed Kdin.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Kdin. Mind if me and a friend crash with you tonight? Miles has taken over our room.”

“He’s banging someone, isn’t he.”

“Yep.”

“Sure! Same situation with your friend, I suppose?”

“Mhm.”

“Door will be unlocked, just come right in!”

“See you in a bit.”

“Are we all good to go?” asked Gavin, following Michael down the hallway. He nodded.

“Yeah, he said it was cool. He’s so lucky he doesn’t have roommates that do this shit to him. Miles is gonna be fucked one day when he’s tired and has to get up early for something and I’m going to take over the room because I’m banging somebody.”

Gavin just smiled at his new friend and shook his head.

Michael was about to put his phone back in his pocket when it dinged, signaling a text. It was from Miles.

**I hate you.**


End file.
